New Agent of SMASH
by Optimus Prime's wife
Summary: The Agents of SMASH gain a new agent through unforseen events
1. Chapter 1

New Agent of SMASH

Prologue 

Have you ever thought you lost someone that you loved, but didn't? I have had just that done to me and made new and amazing friends as well. I was a normal young woman with great friends and a wonderful boyfriend called Rick Jones. But when Rick went missing, I was very worried and tried to call him with no luck. I thought that Rick Jones was dead and so did his friends and family. So we continued our lives remembering Rick all the time.

Chapter 1

I moved to Las Vegas becuase of my job at the Hotel Colossus as the manager's personal assistant. I had heard about a group of heroes or 'monsters' led by the legendary Avenger called The Hulk who I knew as Dr. Bruce Banner. I often wondered if the team would come to the hotel. But then my hope became a reality when the Hulk and the Agents of SMASH were invited to the opening of the rollercoaster at the hotel. I was asked to look after an agent called A-Bomb by my boss so I went to A-Bomb's room in the hotel. I noticed how much he reminded me of Rick "hey, are you alright? you seem a little sad" "yeah, A-Bomb, I'm fine, just miss my boyfriend who died two years ago" I answered and A-Bomb surprisingly hugged me gently which was very unexpected and familiar "its alright Amy, he wouldn't want you to be sad" he said then I saw the necklace that I gave to Rick on the last birthday that I saw him and became very suspicious "A-Bomb, who gave you this necklace?" I asked and he answered that his girlfriend gave it to him and I realized who A-Bomb was but I needed to ask his old name and he said the name "Rick Jones" and I gasped in shock and became very emotional which 'Rick' noticed "I have a feeling that you just realized who I used to be" he said which made me nod and I asked him why he let me believe that he was dead "I just didn't know how to tell you about what happened to me, everyone back home thinks that I died?" Rick asked which caused me to quickly turn with tears in my eyes "YES, EVERYONE THINKS THAT YOU DIED, RICK OR SHOULD I SAY A-BOMB?!" I screamed at him "you caused so much pain Rick, you could have picked up the phone to let me know you are alive" I added feeling guilty for screaming at Rick who gave me a hug "I wanted to let you know that I was okay but didn't have the courage to, I hope you can forgive me, Amelia" he said softly as he hugged me and I nodded against his muscular chest "of course I forgive you, Rick, just glad to know that you are ok" I said then a knock sounded at the door and I was very happy to see Hulk wearing a white suit come in the room "hey, Bruce, how have you been?" I asked "hi Amy, I have been good since we last saw each other, how about you?" Hulk asked with a smile "not too bad, just found out that A-Bomb here is actually my boyfriend Rick" I said with a chuckle as A-Bomb sneakily swept me off my feet and onto his shoulder which made Rick and Hulk chuckle.

After Rick took me off his shoulder, the three of us went to where the other Agents of SMASH were eating dinner and Hulk introduced me to Jen, Scar and Red who were very welcoming especially Jen who I sat next to at the table along with Rick or A-Bomb as his team knows him as "so Amy, how do you know my cousin and A-Bomb?" Jen asked and I told her, Red Hulk and Scar that while Hulk was in the Avengers he rescued me and the team let me stay in the tower with them while I got back on my feet and I met Rick at school and we were very good friends then he asked if I wanted to be his girlfriend when we were 18 and I said yes. They were very impressed. I spent the night with five of them laughing and having a great time but at 10pm I felt the ground rumble which was not good and scared me and luckily Rick realized my fear as he stood in front of me to protect me "don't worry, we'll protect you even Red Hulk" Rick said softly to me and I nodded then the ceiling exploded and surprisingly Hulk picked me up and ran somewhere safe "Rick asked me to keep you safe and I will stay with you until the current crisis is over" Hulk said "Hulk, you big stupid idiot, go and help your team, I will be safe" I said trying to push him out of the basement to his team and he didnt argue luckily because he knows how stubborn I can be which he and The Avengers found out during a mission one day while I was wearing one of Iron Man's suits which he was not happy about.

After Hulk left the basement, I sat on one of the chairs waiting for the team to come and get me once everything was fine but unfortunately Terrax The Tamer found me in the basement which scared me big time "so you are A-Bomb's pathetic girlfriend? you will be perfect when I am through with you" Terrax said before zapping me with some strange energy which knocked me unconscious.

Normal POV

Amelia laid on her stomach unconscious then her skin and hair quickly became pitch black with bright gold lines all over her body and eyes but when her body became as tall as Hulk she regained consciousness and roared due to the pain of the transformation. Terrax ordered her to seek out the Hulks and destroy them so with a jump THROUGH the building she came face to face with Hulk and his Agents of SMASH who looked horrified and Rick (A-Bomb) backed away slowly not knowing that the black Hulk in front of them was Amelia who roared and charged trying to land a punch without success then Hulk looked at what the black Hulk was wearing and realized that the black Hulk was Amelia "Rick, I need you to go and leave the black hulk to us" Hulk ordered gently to which Rick refused and asked why he should leave and Hulk told Rick that the black hulk that was trying to destroy their team was Amelia and A-Bomb couldn't believe it and growled before charging towards her and punched her in the face so hard that she was unconscious again which angered Terrax.

Hulk gathered Amelia's black and gold form in his arms and took her to Dr. Kurt Connors in his lab who examined Amelia closely "Dr. Connors, can you help her?" Jen or She Hulk asked feeling concerned for Amelia and Dr. Connors sighed "all we can do is wait but while I was examining her, I did give her a serum to make sure that she can still be the way she was personality wise before this drastic transformation" Dr. Connors explained to the five Hulks in front of him then Rick gathered Amelia up in his arms feeling very protective of her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The five Hulks thanked Dr. Connors and took the unconscious Amelia back to their home and HQ. Rick or A-Bomb as he was known never left Amelia's side while she was still unconscious which worried Hulk, Jen, Red Hulk and Skaar greatly as they had never seen A-Bomb be so protective or serious before. Red Hulk was gentler around the blue skinned teen and asked if Rick was okay or if he needed anything and Rick told Red Hulk that he was fine and wanted Amelia to wake up to which Red Hulk left Rick alone "don't worry Amy, I will find out how this happened, this I promise you" A-Bomb whispered with tears in his eyes.

Red Hulk told the others that there was no change which saddened and worried the team more and Hulk got to work trying to cure Amelia by using a sample of her blood that Dr. Connors gave him back at the lab (AN: don't forget, The Hulk is Bruce Banner and has Banner's mind) which immensely surprised Jen, Skaar and Red Hulk as they hadn't seen Hulk using his intellect before.

Meanwhile in A-Bomb's room, something amazing happened because Amelia regained consciousness.

Amelia's POV

I felt very heavy and sore but didn't know why which scared me a little and I didn't recognize where I was at all which also scared me but when I lifted my hand up, I recieved a MASSIVE shock because my hand was pitch black with bright gold lines going across which made my eyes widen "what the hell happened to me?" I asked in a terrified whisper with tears in my eyes which caused Rick who was asleep to wake up and smile in sheer happiness "Amy, thank god you are awake, we thought we lost you" he said as he hugged me which made me feel very safe and I asked A-Bomb where on Earth were we and he said that we were at SMASH HQ in his room then he gathered me in his strong blue muscular arms and carried me into the living room where Jen and Skaar were watching TV "hey guys, Sleeping Beauty has finally woken" A-Bomb teased me with a smile which got Jen and Skaar's attention and they ran over "Amy, are you alright?" Jen asked to which I nodded "yeah, just feeling drowsy, heavy and sore some reason, what happened to me?" I answered/asked.

Jen explained that Terrax used his transformative energy to change me into a huge black and gold lined monster that was sent to try and destroy them which made me feel guilty about trying to destroy my boyfriend and friends even though I was not in control of my body at the time "Jen, Rick, I am so sorry for trying to hurt you guys earlier" I apologise with tears in my eyes "hey, don't worry, you weren't in control of yourself" Jen said with a gentle smile. I felt happy to have such kind and understanding friends then I noticed that Hulk and Red Hulk was not in the room and I asked where they were "oh, Hulk is trying to figure out why Terrax changed you and wanted you to destroy us as well as trying to find a cure for you" Jen explained which caused Skaar to nod in agreement then Thaddeus Ross or Red Hulk came in with a towel around his neck without his weapons on his back "has the little lady woken yet?" Thaddeus asked referring to me which made me chuckled "yes, Thaddeus, I have woken and thank you for asking" I said smiling as he sat down next to Jen "good to see you up on your feet kid, we were all pretty worried about you especially Jones" Ross said as he pointed to Rick who was still holding me.

To say that I felt loved was a bit of an understatement as Rick's grip on me increased slightly as the five of us chatted then I decided to go see if Hulk was okay so Rick let me up and I wondered through the halls trying to find Hulk's lab without success when I felt a sharp pain in my shoulders and back and felt myself shrink to Jen's height luckily the pain didn't stop my journey and found my destination and knocked on the door to find Hulk fast asleep with his black work glasses on. I gently took the glasses off and wrapped a large blue blanket around his shoulders then left quietly and went back to the others who were shocked to see that I was now the same height as Jennifer who is She Hulk and Hulk's cousin which made me laugh as I sat next to Rick and explained that while I was trying to find Hulk and his lab, I had sharp pain in my back and shoulders which shrunk me to Jen's height then when I found the lab I found Hulk sleeping.

For five minutes the five of us sat talking and I could feel Skaar looking at me which made me feel nervous and smiled at him which I think he took the wrong way because he came over to me and picked me up into his arms and Rick was about to complain before Skaar growled at him which stopped him and took me to his room and put me on his bed which shocked me greatly.


End file.
